Things We Said Today
Things We Said Today is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the ninth season and the 182nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey puts her wedding day on hold and continues her efforts to save Adele’s life, Cristina and Owen remain undecided about their pending divorce, while Arizona and Callie try to get their spark back. Meanwhile, the hospital becomes inundated with a group of bikers after a horrible accident. Full Summary Everyone is waiting at Bailey's wedding. Bailey herself is taking care of Adele in the ER. Cristina and Owen start having sex. Derek is sleeping after the surgery on his hand. Bailey takes Adele to the OR, leaving her wedding dress in the trauma room. Callie tells the other bridesmaids that Bailey was nervous and that she jokingly told Bailey that she could still flee. Ben asks how nervous Bailey was. Ben checks his watch and keeps his phone near him. Bailey can't see anything with the scope because there's too much bleeding. She wants a CT and she orders Leah to have the OR ready the second they know what they're dealing with. Leah asks her if she should call anyone else now that she's going into surgery. At first, Bailey doesn't know what she's talking about until she realizes that Ben is waiting for her at the altar. "I didn't forget!" Bailey says, and she asks Leah to call Ben. Cristina and Owen are lying naked in the sofa in the lounge together. Cristina thinks they'll be fine, but Owen doesn't want to talk right now. Instead he kisses her, but stops when he gets paged to the ER for an incoming trauma. Ben steps up in front of the guests and he tells them that Bailey got pulled into an emergency surgery. He tells them to eat and drink while waiting. "As soon as we're able, we'll have a little wedding," he says with a smile. As the guests start walking around, Callie says she's the worst maid of honor ever. "Who made you maid of honor?" Arizona asks. Callie says she called it herself, and she wants to go to the hospital, but Meredith says she'll go as she's a general surgeon and she may be able to tag Bailey out of surgery. Arizona asks if Callie really told Bailey to run, and Callie says that she said that Bailey could run, and she was only kidding. Cristina and Owen are in the ambulance bay. She's about to go the wedding, but she decides to stay when an entire biker gang arrives. One biker tells them that half of the hang hit the asphalt. Cristina and Heather are putting in a chest tube in a wounded biker. "I used to ride a donorcycle," Cristina says. Paramedic Nicole brings in Stuart, a patient with a severe injury to his left arm. Owen is surprised to hear that Stuart, who looks like a normal guy, is one of the bikers. Owen takes Stuart to a trauma room and tells a nurse to make some calls because they need more hands. Callie is getting food at the buffet, when Arizona tells her that she got them a room. Arizona meaningfully looks at her, and Callie throws the food back into the chafing dishes. One man gives her a strange look. "Sorry, if you knew, you'd understand," she says. Arizona advises her to take some food, as they might work up an appetite, so Callie grabs some mac and cheese cupcakes. Richard is yelling at Michael, the Roseridge Administrator. Michael makes a comment about Richard stopping to visit Adele, and Richard gets even more angry. Meredith quickly comes over and says that he's needed in OR 2. They walk away, and Meredith tells him that she just said it so he wouldn't punch the guy. She then goes to find Bailey. Shane, April, Alex, and Jackson are eating, while Shane tells them medical stories. They don't really like it, and Shane goes to Leah and Stephanie at the bar. Alex, April, and Jackson talk about the interns they brought with them to the wedding. At the bar, the interns are talking about them. Jo warns Stephanie not to sleep with Jackson. Shane thinks April is all over him, which is why he brought notes so he can keep the conversation about medicine, but she keeps asking him personal question. They get paged, and the attendings come over to the bar. They got paged too, but Alex and Jo stay at the wedding because they had too much drinks. The others leave, while Alex sits down next to Jo and orders another round. Bailey and Leah are scrubbing in. Bailey assures her that she'll still be getting married today, when Meredith comes in to help out. Adele has been diagnosed with a the biggest aortic aneurysm both of them have ever seen. "Scrub fast," Bailey says. Jackson, April, Shane, and Stephanie enter the ER. Shane and nurse Ruth tell Owen that Bailey is operating on Adele. April wants to help Bailey, but Owen tells her her patient in trauma room 1 needs her. Heather calls Owen to help her out, as the patient is refusing to let Heather touch her. Gasoline, the woman, tells the males next to her bed that she wants a report of every single injury, but Owen tells them the only place they'll be going is the waiting room. Owen tells her to sit back, but she says he doesn't want to get in the way of club business. "You screw with one of us, and we all screw with you!" she says. Owen makes a compromise: if Gasoline lets Heather do her job, the guys can do their investigation, as long as they don't bother any of the patients. Jackson, April, Stephanie, and Shane are in the trauma room with Stuart. He's asking about the other bikers and he tells them that he's not officially a biker yet. He also confesses that he caused the crash. Jackson informs how that he thinks they can salvage his hand and that he and Stephanie will take him to the OR. He asks April if she rather has him taking Ross to the OR with him. "No, Shane's my guy!" she replies overenthusiastically. Callie and Arizona arrive in their room. They close the curtains and get the lighting right, but as they start touching each other, they both confess they're nervous. Arizona asks Callie to go the bathroom while she takes off her prosthetic, so it'll stay sexy. Callie does this. Bailey, Grey, and Murphy are operating on Adele. Richard is watching from the gallery. Meredith tells Leah to go sit with him. Jo and Alex get another drink. They start talking about their crappy childhoods. At some point, Jo starts telling him a horrible story. He says he feels sorry for her, but she was only telling him what she once saw in a movie. Cristina calls Gasoline by her real name, which Emily Bennett (Gasoline) doesn't like. "Excuse me, Gasoline," Cristina reads from the chart. Cristina explains that she needs surgery to releave the pressure on her heart, but Gasoline declines. She doesn't want to be out when her boys needs her for business. Gasoline asks her about Stuart, but Cristina doesn't know anything about him. Gasoline says that she'll agree to have the surgery if Cristina finds Stuart and brings her to him. Shane is stitching up a biker, who's in pain. The biker wants him to call over April, who's busy charting. The biker noticed how April was looking at him, and now ignoring him, so he thinks there's something going on between Shane and April. As the biker once again screams in pain, April comes over and assists Shane with his technique. She takes his hand and lays her head against his chest to get a good view of the wound, which makes Shane feel awkward. The biker also gives him a meaningful look. As Shane gets it right, she pats him on his shoulder. Miranda and Meredith don't know how they can repair the aorta. Richard tells Leah about the kind of aneurysm Adele has. Normally, patients don't wait to have it treated, but patients with Alzheimer's just can't remember if they have already told someone. He's beating himself up over the fact that he wasn't there to pay attention on her. Richard repeats that Leah should be down in the OR, but she stays with him. As Meredith and Bailey are operating, Richard explains to Leah that the aorta opened back up after the clamp broke off, and there isn't any place left for them to try to place another clamp. "What does that mean?" Leah asks. "It means they've just about run out of options," Richard says, as Meredith and Bailey look up to him. Meredith and Bailey take a minute to think about the next step. Richard comes up with an idea and he tells Bailey through the intercom. They take his advice and continue operating. Several wedding guests are looking at Alex and Jo because Jo is crying. Alex is trying apologize for the mean joke he made, but Jo keeps on crying, until she suddenly starts laughing. She was faking, a technique she uses often to get what she wants. "You can just cry like that?" Alex asks. With a smile, she says that it got her three surgeries out of him. He says that's only something girls can get away with, but she says that a guy crying freaks everybody out. "Show me how," Alex says, and orders another round. Derek is woken up by the sound of his phone and he answers the call. Callie, dressed in a bathrobe only, calls him from the hotel room's bathroom to check on his vitals. He tells her to ask a nurse. "Right. I'll do that," she whispers. He asks why she's whispering. "I'm in a hotel bathroom, and I'm about to have sex! For the first time in months!" she says. "I'm hanging up now," Derek says, and he does so. Callie checks herself one last time in the mirror, and enters the room, where Arizona is sitting on the bed. She hasn't taken her leg off and apologizes. "I wanted it to be spontaneous and fun, but... I can't," Arizona says, and she apologizes again. Callie picks up the phone to call room service to order champagne to drink with their mac and cheese cupcakes. Jackson and Stephanie are operating on Stuart, and she admires his technique. He decides to let her try it, and he takes her hand to teach her. They stare into each other's eyes, until Owen comes in. "What's the story?" he asks, and Stephanie tells him the whole story of Stuart and the crash. "Medically, I meant: "What's the story medically?"" Owen says, so Jackson fills him in. Owen leaves, and Jackson and Stephanie both feel awkward, so she leaves too. As he's alone, Jackson talks to himself, saying to stop being gross and not to be like Alex. Cristina finds Owen, who thinks she wants to talk about the divorce papers, but she just wants to know if Avery is in the OR with Stuart. He confirms, and she explains what Gasoline wanted. "She wants to get close to Stuart?" Owen says. Cristina says Gasoline does, and he then tells a nurse to page security guards to the ER, and he runs off. Cristina follows him, and when they arrive in the ER, Gasoline's bed is empty. "Stuart is the reason they all crashed. You screw with one of them, they all screw with you," Owen says. They go off to find her. Richard is explaining to Leah what Meredith and Bailey are doing in the OR. Meredith informs Bailey on Adele's bp, and Bailey looks up to Richard. "What's happening, Sir?" Leah asks. "It's working," Richard says with tears in his eyes. Leah takes his hand. Owen and the security guards find Gasoline. She's yelling at the security who are blocking her from the elevator. She found out that Stuart had to have surgery, and she wants to see him now. "He's on of us and he's hurt and might freakin' die! Can I just see him?" she yells. Suddenly, she collapses. Alex and Jo are at the reception of the hotel where the wedding is supposed to take place. They loudly start arguing over who had the key to their room. As Jo starts crying, the receptionist asks them what the problem is. "I lost the key to our room," Jo says cryingly. Alex starts crying too, and he explains that it was a very long day and that they're both drunk. The receptionist asks them what their room number is, and Jo just names one. "Jordan Shouse?" the receptionist asks. "That's it!" Alex says, and the receptionist gives him to the key to 'their' room. They thank him, and as they walk away, they start laughing. Arizona and Callie are watching TV. Arizona says that every food should be turned into cupcakes. "Callie, please don't run," Arizona says. She says that she's been awful, but that she's finally starting to feel like herself again. She understands that not everything can be about her leg all the time, but right now, it is. "But I can't lose you. So please, don't run," Arizona says. "After the car accident, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'm leaving yours," Callie says, and they kiss. "What would you say to a good old-fashioned junior high make-out?" Arizona says, and Callie hums approvingly. Bailey and Meredith are in Adele's room, where they tell Richard that he saved her life. "I almost got her killed, leaving her in that place" Richard says. Meredith says he only did what he thought what was best, but he says he never thought that. He checks his watch, and he tells Bailey that she has to get going, and Meredith agrees. As she leaves the room, Adele wakes up. She recognizes Richard. "Stay with me," Adele says, and he assures her that he's here for her. Meredith leaves too. She lays down next to Derek. "Promise me you won't put me in a home when I get Alzheimer's," she says. He promises, and she thanks him. Heather and Cristina are inserting a needle. "Dragging her all over the hospital wasn't the best idea," Owen says, and Rage says that she wouldn't listen to him. Owen asks him to explain Stuart, so Rage says that Stuart is their accountant who get them in a group health plan. After that, they let him hang around, and now, he's like family to them. He shows Owen the biker jacket Gasoline got Stuart, meaning he's one of them for life. Gasoline wanted Stuart to at least have seen if he was going to die. Rage asks what car he drives, and when Owen says he drives a pick-up, Rage calls it a cage. He says that once Owen breaks out of the cage, he'll never want to go back. Bailey is walking down a hallway, when she bumps into Ben. She tells him that she only needs to go pick up her dress, that she didn't forget and that the patient was Adele Webber. "Is she okay?" Ben asks, and Bailey replies she's stable in the ICU. While Bailey keeps on babbling, Ben tells her to slow down. She confesses that for 20 minutes, she forgot about him and the wedding. He tells her that she's supposed to forget when a person is dying. He asks if she's still crazy about marrying him, but she says silent, until she says that she's scared because he only gets it now because it was Adele. "This is not gonna be the last time I forget," she says. "My ambition killed my last marriage, I don't want to do that to you," she continues. He says that he's not waiting at home for her, but he's in Los Angeles to become a surgeon too. He says that they'll make the best of the little time they'll see each other in future and asks if she really loves him. "More than I can hold in my heart," she says. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, even if it is only in 5 minutes every two months?" he asks. "I do," she says. The camera zooms out, and we're at the wedding now, where the minister finishes up the ceremony. Bailey smiles at her son, and after she and Ben literally jumped the broom, the guests get up and applause for the newly-weds, who kiss. The entire biker gang has come together in Gasoline's room. Owen brings in Stuart in a wheelchair. Stuart starts to apologize, but Gasoline tells him to cut that crap right now. She tells him that it was the mini van's driver's fault, and not his. She then gives him his biker jacket patch, and Rage tells him that they were thinking about Road Rash as his biker name. "Freakin' hardcorse," Stuart says, and Owen and the bikers applause. Bailey and Ben are standing on the dance floor, while everybody applauses. Callie and Arizona come in, and they sit down, hoping Bailey won't notice that they're late, but unfortunately for them, she does. "I hope whatever you were doing was worth it! Cause you're a terrible maid of honor!" Bailey says. As Bailey's father calms her down, Meredith sits down at the table too, where Callie tells her that Bailey did just call her her maid of honor. Arizona takes Callie's hand, and they look at Bailey, who's showing her ring to her parents. Jackson and Stephanie step into his car, and he says they've missed the ceremony. He says he can take her room. "I can't sleep with you," she says, but he says he can't sleep with interns because it's messy. "We are entirely on the same page," Stephanie says. "Great," Jackson says, after which they start kissing. Cristina meets Owen in a lounge. The lawyer sent the divorce papers, and Cristina sits down. "We don't have to do this right now. Let's just take a minute and think about what this means," she still tries to talk him out of signing the papers, but he says he's done thinking about. He says they never should've gotten married, as they put themselves in a box, where they kept beating each other against the walls and ripping each other apart over the last two years. "We sign these papers, that ends. We get out of that box, and we don't hurt each other anymore" he says. She takes the papers and signs them, and so does he. Tears roll down her face, they take each other's hand and they kiss. April tells Shane they should get drunk and dance. Shane says that he knows what she thinks is going to happen, but that he worked too hard to get himself into the program to start sleeping with his mentor. "Thank you for the interst, but no thank you," he says. "What makes you think I want to sleep with you?" she asks, and he lists the touches and the wine he brought her. "I was being nice!" she says, and asks if he's feeling sexually harassed. He assures her he isn't. "Glad that's all cleared up. So now, we can just have fun," he says. "Where is everybody else?" he asks. In his car, Jackson and Stephanie have started to make out. Jordan Shous enters his room, where Alex and Jo are having fun. "I think this is my room," he says. Jo picks up something and throws it at him. He runs off, and they both start laughing. There's no more food left at the wedding. "I saved a woman's life, you couldn't save me some food?" she asks her mother. She then sees Richard and walks up to him. They hug, and he says she looks beautiful. "I'm glad you made it. Now, how's her bp?" she asks, when the emcee calls for the bride and groom for the first dance. Richard tells her to go, as she's been keeping Ben waiting long enough. Meredith walks up to Richard. "You're here," she says, and he looks at her with eyes filled with tears. She realizes Adele has died. "No... when?" she asks. "A little while ago," he says, as he watches Ben and Bailey dance. "What happened?" Meredith asks. "A heart attack. The surgery fixed the aneurysm, but it was too much for her heart," he says. "I shouldn't have...," Meredith says. "No. You did everything right. Everything," Richard assures her. She moves closer, he puts his arm around her shoulder and they watch the happy couple while her eyes fill with tears too, like all the other guests. The first dance reminds Richard of his marriage to Adele, and we see him and Adele in their wedding clothes, dancing to "My Funny Valentine". Cast 9x10MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x10CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x10AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x10RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x10CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x10OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x10AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x10JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x10DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x10AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 9x10BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x10EmilyGasolineBennett.png|Emily "Gasoline" Bennett 9x10WilliamBailey.png|Elena and William Bailey 9x10ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x10JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x10HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x10StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x10LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x10Rage.png|Rage 9x10Michael.png|Michael 9x10StuartLoeb.png|Stuart Loeb 9x10MrWarren.png|Mr. Warren 9x10TheHammer.png|The Hammer 9x10JordanShouse.png|Jordan Shouse 9x10DeskClerk.png|Desk Clerk 9x10ElenaWilliamClaire.png|Elena, William Bailey and Claire (enlarge) 9x10ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole Cummins 9x10Minister.png|Miranda Bailey, Ben Warren and the minister 9x10NurseRuth.png|ER Nurse Ruth 9x10DJ.png|DJ and Ben Warren 9x10ERNurse.png|ER Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Dale Dickey as Emily 'Gasoline' Bennett *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Jaye Razor as Rage *Wren T. Brown as Michael *Richard Kahan as Stuart Loeb Co-Starring *Kelly LaMarr as Mr. Warren *Thomas F. Duffy as The Hammer *Ron Butler as Jordan Shouse *Michael Hyland as Desk Clerk *Bianca F. Taylor as Elena *Kelli Kirkland as Claire *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Raymond Forchion as Minister *Teresa Huang as ER Nurse *Maxwele D'Angelo as DJ Uncredited *Laura Kranz as ER Nurse Medical Notes Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Aortic aneurysm **Primary aortoduodenal fistula **Heart attack *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey wasn't able to see anything with the scope, so she called for an OR. Scans revealed an aortic aneurysm so large that it had torn into the duodenum, a condition that developed because her Alzheimer's made it so that she didn't remember if she'd gotten it checked out before. They corrected the problem with surgery. She was stable for a while and even woke up, but later that day, she had a heart attack and died. Cristina's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chest tube Cristina, assisted by Heather Brooks, inserted a chest tube. Stuart Loeb *'Diagnosis:' **Degloved left arm *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Debridement Stuart, 35, came into the ER with a degloving injury to his left arm. They took him into the OR to debride the wound. Emily Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Pericardial effusion *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pericardiocentesis Gasoline came into the ER after a motorcycle crash. She was diagnosed with a pericardial effusion, but declined the pericardiocentesis to treat it until they allowed her to see Stuart. When she got up on her own to see Stuart, she collapsed in the hallway and was taken in for the procedure. The Hammer *'Diagnosis:' **Leg laceration *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches April helped Shane stitch up The Hammer's leg in the ER. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Derek was still in the hospital recovering from his nerve graft. Music "Speed the Collapse" - Metric "Trojans" - Atlas Genius "Nothing to Hide" - Diego Garcia "Lightning Bolts" - IKO "What I Needed" - Erin McCarley "Kiss Me" - Ed Sheeran "My Funny Valentine" - Angela McCluskey & Trypitch Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Things We Said Today, originally sung by The Beatles. **Coincidentally, Adele and Richard's last anniversary and Valentine's Day took place during an episode titled after another Beatles song, All You Need is Love. *This episode scored 9.34 million viewers. *This episode marks Loretta Devine's last appearance as Adele Webber. Gallery Episode Stills GA-9.10-12.jpg 9x10-1.jpg 9x10-2.jpg 9x10-3.jpg 9x10-4.jpg 9x10-5.jpg 9x10-6.jpg 9x10-7.jpg 9x10-8.jpg 9x10-9.jpg 9x10-10.jpg 9x10-11.jpg 9x10-12.jpg 9x10-13.jpg 9x10-14.jpg 9x10-15.jpg 9x10-16.jpg 9x10-17.jpg 9x10-18.jpg 9x10-19.jpg 9x10-20.jpg 9x10-21.jpg 9x10-22.jpg 9x10-23.jpg 9x10-24.jpg 9x10-25.jpg 9x10-26.jpg 9x10-27.jpg 9x10-28.jpg 9x10-29.jpg 9x10-30.jpg 9x10-31.jpg 9x10-32.jpg 9x10-33.jpg 9x10-34.jpg 9x10-35.jpg 9x10-36.jpg 9x10-37.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x10BTS1.jpg 9x10BTS2.jpg 9x10BTS3.jpg 9x10BTS4.jpg Quotes :Cristina: I used to ride a donorcycle. ---- :(Meredith notices Richard at Bailey's wedding and walks over to him.) :Meredith: You're here. :(Richard looks at her with sad eyes and Meredith realizes Adele died.) :Meredith: No... When? :Richard: A little while ago. :Meredith: What happened? :Richard: A heart attack. The surgery fixed the aneurysm, but it was too much for her heart. :Meredith: I... I shouldn't have... :Richard: No. You did everything right. Everything. :(Richard lays his hand on her shoulder and they watch Bailey and Ben perform their opening dance while they both start crying.) ---- :Bailey: I saved a woman's life. You couldn't save me some food? ---- :Arizona: Please don't run. :Callie: What? :Arizona: It's all been awful. And I've been awful. But I'm just starting to feel like myself again. And I know that not everything can be about my leg all the time. And I don't want it to be, but right now, it just... it is. But I can't lose you. So please... don't run. :Callie: After the car accident, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'm leaving yours. ---- :Callie: That poor handsome fool. Bailey's probably hopped a boxcar to Mexico by now. I am the worst maid of honor ever. :Arizona: Who made you maid of honor? :Callie: I called it. And then I tanked it. ---- :Jackson: Since when can you not sleep with interns? :Alex: I'm a homeowner now. I've grown up. Besides, they get all hung up and sad when you don't want to be their boyfriend. It's not worth the hassle. :April: You are one classy guy, Karev. :Alex: I make an effort. ---- :Alex: You need to stop acting like you're the only person who ever had a crappy childhood. :Jo: Yeah? How many foster homes did you get kicked out of before you moved into your car? :Alex: Uh, 17. And I didn't live in my car. I went to juvie. :Jo: Stop making fun of me. :Alex: I'm not. :Jo: Really? :Alex: And you're actually lucky that your folks abandoned you. Means you didn't have to watch your schizo mom go after your baby brother with a steak knife. :Jo: Fine. Fair. But you never woke up in the middle of the night with junkies banging on your bedroom windshield, praying they'd get tired or bored before they put a rock through a window. :Alex: No, I didn't, because the junkie was my dad, and he didn't break windows, just fingers. :Jo: Well, did you ever have foster parents that made you and 19 other kids sleep on cots in the basement... locking the doors at lights out, so that if you had to pee in the middle of the night you had to use buckets they set up along the wall? Buckets you couldn't see because if you turned the lights on, the bigger kids would hold you down and take those buckets and... :Alex: God. No. Never. :Jo: Me neither. Saw it in a movie on cable. :Alex: How did you get cable in your car? :Jo: I don't live in my car anymore, jerk. ---- :Derek: Hello. :Callie: Hey, you're awake. :Derek: No, not really. :Callie: Oh, sorry. I just- I wanted to check your post-op vitals. How's your BP? :Derek: Uh, you know who would know that would be a nurse. Why don't you call a nurse? :Callie: Right. I'll do that. :Derek: Why are you whispering? :Callie: Oh, I'm in a hotel bathroom. And I'm about to have sex... for the first time in months. :Derek: I'm hanging up now. :Callie: Oh, okay. Well, rest up. ---- :Adele: Richard. You came. You're here. :Richard: I'm here, baby. :Adele: Stay with me. Just stay. :Richard: I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. ---- :Bailey: I'm just so scared. See, I'm scared that you get it now only because it was Adele Webber. And see, and this is not gonna be the last time that I forget, because I have so many things that I want to do, things I want to be. See, my ambition it killed my last marriage. I don't want to do that to you. :Ben: Miranda, Miranda, you... You do know that I'm not at home waiting around with a roast in the oven? No, I'm in Los Angeles, becoming a surgeon, too. I have things I want to do... and be. And we may only be together five minutes every two months, but hey, when we do, we will savor every second. Because we both know how valuable those five minutes are. Do you love me? :Bailey: More than I can hold in my heart. :Ben: You're sure about that? :Bailey: I am completely sure of that. :Ben: Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, even if it is only in... five minute increments every two months? :Bailey: I do. ---- :Owen: The lawyer sent over the divorce papers. :Cristina: We don't have to do this right now. Let's just... Let's just take a minute and think about what this means. :Owen: I'm done thinking about it, Cristina. :Cristina: And? :Owen: We should never have gotten married in the first place. When we did, we took something beautiful and we put it in this... box. And for the last two years, all we have done is beat against those walls and tear each other apart. Now we sign these papers... that ends. We get out of that box. We don't hurt each other anymore. ---- :(Jackson takes his shirt off.) :Stephanie: Oh, lord. :Jackson: What? You want me to put it back on? :Stephanie: Are you kidding? Don't ever put it back on. See Also de:Abschiedsschmerz fr:Vive la mariée ! Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes